


【藏狐】奇怪的他①

by Ryanoi



Category: JO1 (Japan Band)
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:21:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25303729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ryanoi/pseuds/Ryanoi
Summary: 产乳
Relationships: 楼莲
Kudos: 3





	【藏狐】奇怪的他①

受疫情影响的节目重新开始收录了，虽然只是在宿舍里进行远程连线，大家也都铆足了劲儿，争取表现出自己最好的一面，金城因为赛时做发型的技术就很出名，帮着几个队友做了头发，刚拿着发胶想给莲也做一个，却看到他戴上了帽子。

“碧海，今天我就不用了。”

“真的？……我还想你既然染了头发，要不要试试没做过的发型。”

“可惜褪色了，我就这样挺好的，而且是在家里录，也没关系啦。”

“毕竟也不是只有莲君戴着。”

“也是，突然切小屏幕的话，会不会因为这个就找不到我了？”

“莲君的银发…是很显眼，但是现在这样也很好，真的。”

金城难免在心里惋惜，他确实很适合银发，但是从他不再补色之后，自己就已经明白了对方的想法。

“谢谢你，时间也不早了，快点换衣服做准备吧。”

“好。”

金城默默放好东西，大家坐在了自己的位置上，最后一次向周围的人确定没有问题，一起接通了电视台。

今天的时间并不长，因为队里人多，也不是每个人都有发言机会，之前在寝室胡闹似的拍下的mv也播出了，金城不觉间发现原来这么久没有站在摄像机前了，汗水淋漓地在五光十色的舞台上也恍如隔世。连线终止了，工作人员把他们拉去拍了出道一百天的感言，再留下一些照片，今天的工作才算结束。

金城下意识地寻找着那顶白帽子，经纪人告诉他一结束莲就去了更衣室，明明不用那么着急也可以的。

“我去看看吧。”

“也好，有事发我消息，最好别往外跑。”

好像其他人并没有注意到莲的异常，金城来到更衣室门口，这间房被单独开辟成他们十一人的衣帽间，放上工作需要的衣服和其他杂物，除了必要他们一般不会进去。

“莲君？你在里面吗，我进来了。”

“碧海？”

金城刚推开门，就看到莲慌乱地将卫衣下摆拉下来，像隐藏着什么，他面色不太好，帽子被他摘了放在旁边，底下乱糟糟的头发还没来得及梳理整齐，透出一些不均匀的褪掉的蓝色。

“莲君你怎么了，是受伤了吗？”

金城确定房里没有其他人，诡异地安下心来，他习惯性地落下了房门。

“没有…啊，就你一个人来了？”

“嗯，因为有点担心就过来看看，是衣服的问题吗？”

“没，不是的，我刚准备换衣服你就进来了，我才……”

其实莲是有说不出口的苦衷，这段时间才开始的，只有胸前突然长了肉，偶尔还会鼓胀着，把衣服顶出尴尬的凸起，今天已经严重到连卫衣的厚度都不能藏好了。他今天全程都特意含着背坐着，而且镜头很小应该拍不太到，可是节目之后拍的就不一定了，一定明显到所有人都看出来了，这可怎么办……

他没敢告诉别人，包括几乎每天晚上都来打游戏的河野和豆原，嬉闹的时候别人的手臂不小心碰到他，那边都疼得过分。现在这个情况也不好去就医，他就一直瞒着大家偷偷吃止痛药，但是无济于事。

“可莲君就是会忍着啊，怎么不舒服也不告诉我。”

“真的没什么事情的呀，碧海，时间到了，我们回房间吧，好不好？”

“不行，除非你告诉我到底怎么了。 ”

金城很不喜欢他藏着事的样子，明明好不容易成为队友，因为自己不够主动，错失了很多接触的机会，现在是连正常关心他的资格也没有了吗，他上前强硬地握住对方的手腕，轻易地就能拷在手心里，还多出一个指节的富余。

“我不想说，别问了。”

“如果是身体原因，更不能耽误…莲君！”

莲躲闪着视线，畏惧地缩起肩膀，金城将他的卫衣下摆撩起来，他低垂着头颅很是痛苦的样子。

“我是病了吧……”

当金城看到他的身体，才明白他为何如此难过。本该平坦的胸脯鼓出柔软的脂肪，不是锻炼出来的腹肌质感，顶端的肉粒因为摩擦在肉尖上肿胀着，随着他的呼吸起伏不定。

“这是？”莲难为情地想用手挡住，金城阻止了他，“是因为这个吗……”

“……嗯。”

莲闭上眼睛，偏过头去，他们正站在梳妆镜前，金城从侧面瞥见那奇异的现象，像刚发育的少女，嫩生生地翘起来一点。

“会痛吗？”

莲听他语气只有担忧，也没有太过刻意，就和普通的医生问诊一样，就老老实实地回答。

“衣服摩擦到的话，会……还有不小心碰到也会。”

“有被谁碰到？其他人知道吗？”

最近隔壁房间打游戏的动静，没怎么听到莲君的声音，也是因为这个吗。那河野君会注意到吗…豆原呢？

“是不小心的，我没告诉他们…除了你，谁也不知道这件事。碧海，你千万别说出去，好吗……”

莲抓着衣服布料又想往下放，金城继续追问他。

“那你想过怎么解决吗…如果越来越大了怎么办？”

“哎？会，会变大吗…我是男的啊，怎么，怎么可能？”

但是确实比一开始要涨大不少，莲出于虚荣心和其他人比较过，胸前完全是平坦的，一点肉也没有，可是现在能把厚衣服也顶出弧度了，再不弄清楚原因，说不定就会和普通发育那样，渐渐地……

“不要，不要……”

金城看自己的话吓到了莲，他甚至难受地哭了出来，只好把对方抱着，轻轻拍着他的后背。

“我也不知道啊，对不起，莲君。还有不舒服的话，一定要告诉我啊。”

“是这几天开始的，很涨……”

莲的脸埋在他肩上，闷闷地说着。

“是胸口很涨？”

“嗯…可是碰到了很痛，我，碰了几次就放弃了……刚才录节目也在痛，所以我才来这里看看。”

“那…我给你揉揉吧？”

“唉？！”

莲吓得赶紧脱离他的怀抱，后面抵着背后的衣柜，衣服还没来得及放下，金城的大手已经包裹住了他的胸口，温热的手还带着汗水的触感，直接碰到了他一直挺立着的乳尖。

“好软……”

“等、等一下！碧海…你别碰，啊！不要，不要揉那里，好疼……”

“对不起，很痛吗？那我轻点…”

金城的指间刚好卡住那颗小小的红肿的肉粒，周围的肉是软的，但是揉弄一番就会发现里面有些滞涩，家里的姐姐和母亲抱怨过，哺乳期那段时间胸口会胀痛，该不会是……

“嗯嗯，呜…轻点，就还好…好胀……”

莲的手搭在他小臂上，抽抽噎噎的边哭边抱怨，那乳很小，随着他揉弄的动作，圆滑的肉顶在一起，形成柔美诱惑的弧。

“一定是堵住了。”

金城笃定地说着，莲还没反应过来，就被乳尖湿润的触感吓到尖叫，他抓着金城后脑的乱发，慌忙地想要把对方推开。

“会把别人引来哦？”

“碧海，你别…嗯……”

莲长长地低叫一声，还是没能逃开，金城的嘴唇温柔地裹住他的乳肉，被吸附的快感竟让他这几日的饱胀感稍微缓和了些，他惊愕地瞪大双眼，手也软绵绵地滑落在对方肩膀上。

“舒服了吗？”

“…不是，才不舒服。”

因为害羞而含着的胸口不知不觉挺了起来，被吸吮过的乳头覆盖了一层水液，颜色也变得鲜明。

“原来不舒服啊，那还会涨？”

金城的手指陷进那软肉里，莲只觉得一阵尖锐的刺痛，好像有什么要喷溅出来，但是被堵住了，他难过又委屈地嗯了几声，默许了金城接下来的行为。

“还涨的…嗯，再用点力吧，碧海…啊啊……”

莲细长的手臂环绕住他的肩颈，喘息也越发急促，金城轻轻舔咬着他的乳尖，感觉到里面想要分泌出不该有的东西，会是乳汁吗，他耐心地用手指在他胸口画圈按压，又听到对方又急又软的叫声。

“好痛，好痛，不、不要…嗯啊啊！要出来了……”

最后一次用力收紧口腔，一股淡淡的奶腥气弥漫开，之后感觉到越来越多的甜。金城抬眼看向他，莲正咬着下唇，默默地把头别过去流眼泪，他才慌张地放开对方，但是那里还在湿漉漉地滴着乳，和他的眼泪一起慢慢地沿着皮肤流淌，没被他吸咬的另一边甚至也渗出了奶水，沾得他一手都是。

“莲君，莲君？不要哭了，现在好多了吗？”

“呜呜…哪里好了，我，我可是……”他迷茫的泪眼注视着自己的胸口，手指揩了一点，小动物一样嗅了几下，然后苦着脸说道，“我讨厌牛奶……”

“这个不是牛奶啊，是，是……”

金城怕越说越乱，拿了纸巾想替他擦干，过多的白色奶液都快流到裤腰上，随着他的哭泣，好像越来越多了。

“怎么止不住了？碧海，这下我要怎么面对大家呢……”

“应该很快就没有了，莲君，先别哭，我姐姐…当时也是，刚开始不会很多的。”

这种事放在哪个普通男性身上都会造成大问题，作为兄长的莲君此刻大脑完全当机。

“刚开始不多，那以后就会多……而且只是有了宝宝才会有这个啊，我，我难道有宝宝了吗？”

看他越说越离谱，金城只能边给他收拾，边收自己的心。

“是星星的宝宝吧。”

“嗯？”

在他冷静下来之后，情况终于好多了。莲仿佛接受了星星宝宝的存在，自行整理好衣服，呆呆地站了一会。

“那个，好像，没那么明显了。”

“嗯？”

金城心虚地移开视线，莲低头，发现自己的胸口不再像刚才那样突兀地顶出来，这才松了口气，可是被吸咬过的那里也变得格外敏感，只是摩擦到略粗糙的布料，也会很快地硬挺起来。

“一定没事的，莲君。”

“还是和经纪人说一声吧……”

“不用了！我，我帮你解决！”

金城突然站得笔直，莲看着他想到刚才发生的事情，可疑地脸红了，他拿过白帽子遮住脸，小声地问。

“……你要怎么解决？”

“就和，和今天一样。我也会努力查具体怎么解决的……”

他手里还攥着浸润了乳汁的纸团，莲从过度亲密中醒了过来，也觉得这件事不要太过声张为好。

“那就，拜托你了？……”

End


End file.
